Real Blue Bloods Part 12
by jongirl47
Summary: It's about a loving couple who defy all odds that were against them due to greed and and obsession


_**Harley**_ _explains everything that happens_

 **Marlene** : Son of bitch I knew that something would happen when **Jon** told me his fucking ex called him

 **Harley** : why didn't he tell me? if he would have told me about him stalking him again I would taken care of it differently I would have taken him away from here instead of letting all of this happen

 **Marlene** : baby, it isn't your fault, want someone to blame? **Alex** is to blame for all this shit

 **Harley** : that's why I left Cali because of the harassment but they never cared of where I went that's why they never took things this far but this dude went above and beyond mom

 **Marlene** : I know, that's how it's always been with him and **Jon** , he always knew how to hurt him

 **Harley** : well he went too damn far this time

 **Marlene** : he cheated on him, mentally and physically abused him and just left him broken...you're the reason he was able to trust and love again

 **Harley** : Thanks ma, I'll protect and love him till the day I die.

 _ **Jon**_ _comes out of the room_ : stop just stop the both of you just please stop it

 **Harley** : baby, what?

 **Jon** : I don't want to hear it anymore

 **Harley** : okay we'll stop love, I'm sorry, please come here I want to hold you and know you're okay

 _ **Jon**_ _lets himself fall to the floor leaning against the bedroom door frame_

 **Marlene** : I'll go make some tea ( _she goes to the kitchen_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _has an anxiety attack with everything that's been going on these last few days….everything just built up till it exploded in that manner_. _**Harley**_ _was cautious approaching_ _ **Jon**_. _**Jon**_ _becomes increasingly impatient and starts pacing back and forth rubbing his hands together and trying to find air,_ _ **Harley**_ _leaves him alone till he calms down..._ _ **Marlene**_ _comes back into the living room._ _ **Harley**_ _watches him from the couch_

 **Marlene** : oh no! not again

 **Harley** : he hasn't had one in years and he's having one now...I hate seeing him like this mom.

 **Marlene** to **Harley** : you and me both baby, you and me both it'll pass though you'll see it always does

 _ **Harley**_ _just watches his husband pacing back and forth knowing that there isn't anything he could do for him.._ _ **Jon**_ _goes to the kitchen and sits on top of the counter in the spot by the window he always sits when he has his moments_

 _ **Harley**_ _worries_ : where's he going?

 **Marlene** : to the kitchen baby, he'll come out of this you'll see

 **Harley** : oh yeah I forgot he has a spot there, mom please stay the night?, that way if he needs you he has you close by

 **Marlene** : of course I can, I'll do anything for my babies

 _ **Harley**_ _curls up with_ _ **Marlene**_ _on the couch till he falls asleep_... _the next day_ _ **Marlene**_ _goes back to Boston a lot calmer..._ _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _are getting ready for their move to Paris._ _ **Harley**_ _and_ _ **Jon**_ _both wake up early_

 **Harley** : how are you feeling today baby?

 **Jon** : I'm fine bae, are you ready? I'm done packing

 _ **Jordan**_ _comes to drive them to the airport_

 **Jordan** : hey ball buster you ready? your chariot awaits

 **Harley** to **Jon** : I'm ready baby, let's go and start our new life

 **Jordan** : awww **Harley** how sweet of you, love you too babe ( _busting_ _ **Harley**_ _'s chops_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _smacks_ _ **Jordan**_ : hey be nice to my husband, he's been through hell these past few days

 **Jordan** to **Harley** : ouch! I thought you loved me

 _ **Jordan**_ _giggles and gets a bit serious when he remembers what_ _ **Jon**_ _and him spoke over the phone_ : yea he told me all about it how can I forget

 **Jordan** : **Jonathan Rashleigh Knight-Rodriguez** for the love of God MOVE YOUR ASS you're gonna be late, dear God this man is so fucking obsessed with his hair and then he has the balls to complain about me taking selfies and he's the one who taught me that...I'm pretty sure this condo is rented already...move it move it move it

 **Jon** : hey bro calm the hell down, will ya? ( _He laughs_ )

 **Jordan** : I am calm, you're the one who's gonna miss his flight

 **Harley** : how old are you two?...five yrs old again geez

 **Harley** to **Jordan** : nice new ride bro

 **Jon** to **Harley** : it's the same old thing, just cleaner LMAO

 _ **Jon**_ _smacks_ _ **Harley**_ _in the ass...He wasn't expecting that_

 _ **Harley**_ _jumps_ : whoa...hey watch the back area

 **Jon** : LOL why did you jump babe? someone grabbed you from behind?

 _ **Harley**_ _plants a passionate kiss on_ _ **Jon**_ _'s lips_

 **Jordan** : ahhh here we go...no PDA in my car please

 _ **Jon**_ _sticks his tongue out at his brother..._ _ **Jordan**_ _flips the birdie at him_

 **Harley** : really **Jordan**? Was that really necessary?

 **Jordan** : yup! LMAO

 _ **Jordan**_ _imitating a GPS_ : you have arrived at your destination _**(**_ _playing around_ ) now get out LMAO

 _ **Jon**_ _flips him off this time and as_ _ **Jordan**_ _was about to smack him_ _ **Jon**_ _got out of the car_

 **Jon** : ha! you missed...Bye bro.

 **Jordan** : damn so close! lucky bastard.

 _ **Jordan**_ _gets out of the car to see them off_ : okay crazy kids y'all have fun and forget all the shit that went on, on this side of the globe...no seriously you guys have loads of fun and be safe don't get into trouble **HARLEY** , last joke had to get that one in there bro, my bad remember to keep in touch but also remember we're 12 hrs behind you guys so no calling at crazy ass hours LOL **Harley** please take care of my brother would ya

 **Harley** : of course man, I'll guard him with my life

 **Jordan** : you'd better, he he small joke...no it's not you better cause I want a refund if this doesn't work the refund is still valid

 _ **Jordan**_ _stays on the other side of the metal detector till he can't see them anymore_ ( _ **Jordan**_ _to himself_ ) and they're off and I really hope this distance thing works...good luck

 _ **Jordan**_ _heads home to_ _ **Marlene**_ _'s house_

 _ **Jordan**_ _arrives at_ _ **Marlene**_ _'s and walks right in_ : Mom! I'm back

 **Marlene** : hi baby

 _ **Jon**_ _calls_ _ **Jordan**_ _to let him know they boarded the plane safe and sound_

 **Jordan** immediately answers the call: hey bud, oh good I'm glad...you 2 have fun okay? Call me whichever time you get there just so I know you made it safe, love you both

 _ **Jon**_ _to_ _ **Jordan**_ _on the phone_ : of course bro you know I will I have to wake your ass up LOL

 **Jordan** to **Jon** : ha ha ha very funny but no seriously dude call me to let me know...I'm at mom's now by the way so she knows I'm talkin to you now

 **Jon** : oh good you made it okay to mom's tell her I love her please, we'll call soon I promise

 **Jordan** : yeah don't worry I will, yeah mofo you better

 **Jordan** to **Marlene** : just got off the phone with **Jon** they're on the plane now

 _ **Marlene**_ _giggles_ : yeah I know I heard, geez baby you and your brother always talking like that...good and are the boys okay?

 _ **Jordan**_ _giggles too_ : we love each other mamma that's how we bond ( _gives her a cheesy smile_ ) yeah they're fine

( _On the plane_ )

 **Harley** : I can't wait to start a new life with you baby

 **Jon** to **Harley** : it feels like we've been waiting forever for this let's see what the future holds

 **Harley** : you're my future

 **Jon** to **Harley** : as you are mine

 _It's a long flight so they both fall asleep...after several hours of flying they finally arrive at their new place..._ _ **Jon**_ _snaps pics of the house right away to send copies back home as soon as he can_

 **Harley** : OMG this is gorgeous

 **Jon** : isn't it? wait till you see the inside

 _carries_ _ **Harley**_ _through the threshold_

 **Jon** : welcome home my love

 **Harley** : I bet it is baby

 _They kiss..._ _ **Harley**_ _takes off his shirt._ _ **Jon**_ _steps it up a notch...they make out in the empty living room. The next day_ _ **Jon**_ _finds a job real quick flipping houses_

 _ **Jon**_ _comes home from work_ : babe! I'm home

 _ **Harley**_ _comes up to him and kisses him, but_ _ **Jon**_ _can tell he was crying_

 **Jon** : what's wrong? and don't tell me nothing cause I can see it's something

 _ **Jon**_ _imagining the worst scenario_ : oh God not that again...who do I have to kill this time?

 **Harley** : that bastard who was harassing me, he got my number, I don't know who gave it to him but he has it, he called me, threatening your life

 **Jon** : WHAT THE FUCK?! we're all the way in fucking Paris and he still got a hold of you?

 _ **Harley**_ _nodded_ : I don't give a fuck what he does to me, but if he comes near you, HE'S DEAD!

 **Jon** : babe nothing's gonna happen to me I won't let it happen if something ever happened to you I'd die, damn it this can't be happening

 **Harley** : and I'd die if I lost you

 _ **Jon**_ _hits the wall with his fist pissed off and frustrated and in the process hurts his hand_

 **Jon** : ahh fuck...great! just what I needed

 **Harley** : oh baby are you okay?

 **Jon** : yeah I'm fine but I think I fucked up my wrist though

 **Harley** : babe, let me take you to the hospital

 **Jon** : no babe I'm fine really, I'll just put some ice on it it's probably only sprained

 _ **Harley**_ _kisses_ _ **Jon**_ _'s hand_

 **Jon** : ahh, careful babe please, it hurts

 **Harley** : I'm sorry, I'll get you some ice, sit down baby

 _ **Jon**_ _bandages up his hand_ : that should be okay

 _ **Harley**_ _kisses it again_

 **Jon** : how did he find you? we changed our numbers for that reason

 _ **Harley**_ _frustrated_ : baby I don't know how he knew my number, I'm just worried he's gonna hurt you

 **Jon** : that's not gonna happen I won't let it. I would feel better if you came with me to work tomorrow

 **Harley** : why? babe I don't need to go to work with you

 **Jon** : bae if he tracked you down by phone what makes you think he's not gonna show up?

 _ **Alex**_ _is the one that shows up but_ _ **Jon**_ _only says that so_ _ **Harley**_ _would agree to go with him_

 **Harley** : okay you're right, but I'm still worried about you baby

 _The next day_ _ **Jon**_ _takes_ _ **Harley**_ _with him or at least tries to but_ _ **Harley**_ _convinces him that everything is fine and that he should stay so he does..._ _ **Alex**_ _calls_ _ **Jordan**_

 **Alex** to **Jordan** : hey **Jordan** my man what's going on?

 **Jordan** : what the fuck do you want? haven't you hurt my brother enough?

 **Alex** : wow! dude chill, why so feisty? I haven't heard from your brother and you know what that's the least of my worries...are you free tonight?

 **Jordan** : don't fucking lie to me asshole, **Jon** told me what you did. And fuck no I'm not free tonight. You'd be the last person I'd hang out with

 **Alex** : dude why are you so fucking uptight? I just wanna hang out...okay so he told you I fucked up but he made me do it...look let me rephrase that I'm gonna go pick you up, you're gonna shut up about it and we're gonna go hang out have a few drinks talk to some ladies maybe

 **Jordan** : are you fucking kidding me? He made you do it? Really? Oh hell no, he's happy, leave him alone. And don't call me again.

 _He hangs up on_ _ **Alex**_ _, very insistent he calls back_

 **Jordan** : dude I'm married too and have two boys

 **Alex** : you know it's not nice to hang up on people when they're talking...hasn't your goddess of a mother taught you anything?

 **Jordan** : leave my mother out of this you mother fucker, fuck you!

 **Alex** : you're so touchy just like your brother ( _knocks on the door_ )

 _ **Jordan**_ _answers it_ : what the fuck are you doing here? ( _He tries to close the door on him but_ _ **Alex**_ _pushes his way in_ )

Alex _grabs him, gags him, ties him and takes him_ : told you we're gonna hang out tonight

 _He takes_ _ **Jordan**_ _and puts him in the trunk of his car._ _ **Jordan**_ _was knocked out...after locking him up he gives_ _ **Jon**_ _a call..._ _ **Jon**_ _is at work and he gets a call, he was pissed off he was calling him again_. _**Alex**_ _calls_ _ **Jon**_ _and gets a hold of him_

 **Alex** to **Jon** : your brother is not a bad looking man now that I think about it, great kisser too

 **Jon** : what the fuck is that supposed to mean?

 _Realizing what he means,_ _ **Jon**_ _blows up,_ _ **Alex**_ _laughs_

 **Jon** : YOU FUCKER! what the hell have you done now?

 **Alex** : okay seriously dude lay off the coffee cause it gets you hyper..now if you wanna find him you're gonna have to come and get him

 **Jon** : DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT HIM!

 **Alex** : tone it down farm boy relax he's fine

 _Takes a pic and sends it to him_... _ **Alex**_ _locates_ _ **Harley**_ _and goes after him as well_

 **Jon** : he's tied up and gagged, and that's not hurting him? I don't trust you, you little shit!

 **Alex** : now why would I do that? he's no good to me if he's hurt...don't you think?

 _Stops talking to_ _ **Jon**_ _but leaves the phone on so_ _ **Jon**_ _can hear what's going on...knocks on_ _ **Harley'**_ _s door_

 **Harley** : what the fuck do you want? you son of a bitch! ( _He slams the door on_ _ **Alex**_ _'s hand_ )

 _ **Alex**_ _barges in_ : I love men that are feisty makes me want them more...come here lover boy ( _doesn't gag him but he does tie him up and take him_ )

 **Alex** to **Harley** : **Jon** doesn't have bad taste I give him that ( _looks at him up and down_ ) you and me are gonna have a little fun

 _Picks the phone back up_ : not bad farm boy really not bad

 _ **Jon**_ _knows what he is talking about_ : NO! OMFG first my brother and now my husband! Look I'll do whatever you want me to do, just please don't hurt them!

 **Alex** : you know what? I think I'll keep them for me...what do you think? you want your brother and your husband?...come get them

 **Jon** : I will god damnit, they're my life and you fucking know that...why are you doing this to me?

 **Alex** : because it's fun and because this is the only way I can get you to do what I need you to do, I gave you everything and you just decide to leave me...you and I were meant to be together, you can't be in the arms of another man I can't have that...you belong with me and no one else

 **Jon** : I don't love you, I love **Harley** he's my husband he's the one I love...you had your chance and you fucked it up...I had given you everything you asked for I did everything you asked of me and you still ruined me...I will never forgive you for that

 **Alex** to **Harley** : you better behave sweet cheeks or this will go bad for you real fast lover boy

 **Alex** to **Jon** : you know if you would have just listened to me more this wouldn't of happened...I told you not to leave me and what's the first thing you do...YOU LEAVE. So you want to play hardball?...GAME ON, you have 72 hours to find them...I'd run if I were you the time is ticking and the air is running out ( _hangs up_ )

 **Alex** to **Harley** : let's see how much he really loves you ( _has him chained to an old gas pipe...walks out and goes to_ _ **Jordan**_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _goes to try to find them, he's afraid he'll hurt them...it's a race against time to find his little brother and the love of his life_... _ **Jon**_ _frantically calls his mom cause he has no idea where to start looking_

 **Jon** to **Marlene** : Mom, have you talked to **Jordan** in the last 24 hours?

 **Marlene** : hey baby...your brother? no I haven't heard from him since he left for London...why? Baby you don't sound so good is something wrong? ( _no clue as to what's happening_ )

 **Jon** : I'm fine mom, I just want to talk to him that's all

 **Marlene** : I'm sorry sugar but your brother isn't here he went to London a couple of days ago and didn't really say when he'd be back

 _ **Jon**_ _calls the one other person he trusts most with serious situations like this..._ _ **Donnie**_

 **Jon** : **D** I need your help

 _He was so scared and_ _ **Donnie**_ _heard it in_ _ **Jon**_ _'s voice_

 **Jon** : help me **D**

 **Donnie** : **Jon** what's wrong man? You sound scared

 **Jon** : I can't find them...I've looked everywhere I can't find them ( _breaks down from frustration and anger_ )

 _ **Donnie**_ _wasn't sure who he meant_ : **Jon** who can't you find?

 **Jon** : THE MOTHER FUCKER GOT TO THEM he's not suppose to know where we are he wasn't suppose to go after my brother and my husband

 **Donnie** : **Jon**! Who? **Jordan**? Who's got him?

 **Jon** : **Alex** got'em

 **Donnie** : your fucking ex?

 _ **Donnie**_ _knows about_ _ **Alex**_ _even though he never had the chance to meet him..._ _ **Jon**_ _between sobs and gasps for air_ : yeah...please help me

 **Donnie** : but you said them, who else does he have?

 **Jon** : **Harley** , he has my baby.

 **Donnie** : oh fuck, I'm so sorry, what do you need me to do?

 **Jon** : HELP ME! HE'S GONNA FUCKING KILL THEM IF I DON'T FIND THEM

 _ **Jon**_ _was still crying_

 **Donnie** : tell me how I can help you, I'll do anything

 _ **Jon**_ _forgets he has the phone and was talking to_ _ **Donnie**_ _and keeps looking growing more and more anxious by the minute_

 **Donnie** : **Jon** , you still there?

 **Jon** : where are you MOTHER FUCKER? I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!

 **Donnie** : **Jon** , talk to me man

 _Back in Boston_ _ **Evey**_ _calls_ _ **Marlene**_

 **Marlene** : hi dear, how are you?

 **Evey** : hey mom I'm alright, listen have you talked to **Jordan** at all today? I've been calling him and he doesn't pick up

 **Marlene** : no I haven't baby, **Jon** called a little while ago and asked me the same thing

 **Evey** : **Jon** hasn't talked to him either? that's odd those two can't live without talking to each other

 **Marlene** : I know, he sounded really strange too, I know my boys

 **Evey** : strange? what do you mean? what did he say?

 **Marlene** : I can't describe it, he sounded scared, panicked

 **Evey** : that's not like him...is he having those attacks again?

 **Marlene** : he had one weeks ago, his ex was stalking him. And **Harley** was gonna go after him

 **Evey** : oh no! ( _thinking that maybe_ _ **Jordan**_ _went with_ _ **Harley**_ _to find_ _ **Alex**_ )

 **Marlene** : yeah he was so upset, **Alex** really messed him up mentally, emotionally and physically

 _ **DJ**_ _comes out of his room_ : mom!

 **Evey** : what is it baby?, I'm talking to grandma **Marlene**

 **DJ** : is there something wrong with dad? where is he? his suitcase is gone and most of his clothes...he doesn't have to tour

 **Evey** : baby he went on a trip

 _ **DJ**_ _goes back to his room...back in Paris_ _ **Jon**_ _still looking_. _**Jon**_ _is frantic..._ _ **Alex**_ _calls_ _ **Jon**_ _back_

 **Jon** : where are my brother and husband?, you'd better tell me fucker!

 **Alex** : Now why would I tell you that? do you think I'm some sort of idiot? we're playing a game... now, give up yet?

 **Jon** : I FUCKING HATE YOU SON OF A BITCH! DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT THEM, I'LL KILL YOU

 **Alex** : what's up with the language...time's ticking away you better go faster ( _sends him pics_ )

 _This frustrates_ _ **Jon**_ _more...hangs up_

 **Alex** to **Jordan** I guess big brother really doesn't care ( _messing with his head_ ) news flash he never has

 _walks out laughing_

 _Walks over to_ _ **Harley**_ : guess who I just spoke with lover boy?

 **Harley** : my husband will kick your fucking ass

 **Alex** : are you sure about that?

 _ **Harley**_ _spits in his face when_ _ **Alex**_ _kneels down in front of him_

 _ **Alex**_ _hits him_ : Don't you ever do that to me again...understood? cause I just spoke to him and he told me to tell you to go fuck yourself ( _also messing with his head_ )

 **Harley** : you're a fucking liar, he hates your ass and he loves me, ONLY ME so you go fuck yourself!

 **Alex** : really? because that's not what he told me just now

 **Harley** : FUCK YOU!

 _ **Alex**_ _keeps taunting_ _ **Harley**_ _and making stuff up that aren't true_

 _ **Alex**_ _to_ _ **Harley**_ _the next morning_ : so listen I was looking around for some honeymoon spots where **Jon** and I can go ( _shows him some pictures_ ) where do you think he would like to go? I need your help _**Jordan**_ _in the other room tries to untie himself_. _**Harley**_ _was ignoring him and giving him the evil eye the whole time_

 _ **Alex**_ _grabs him roughly_ : I said look at it? ( _getting mad_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _spits in his face again_ : FUCK OFF

 _ **Alex**_ _beats him_ : that'll teach you to stop doing that...you're lucky I haven't killed you yet

 **Harley** : **Jon** will find me and when he does he'll kill you

 **Alex** : IF he finds you...time's running out

 **Harley** : OH HE WILL, BET ON THAT YOU BASTARD

 **Alex** : you know what? I underestimated you, you're a lot stronger than I thought you'd be

 **Harley** : WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? CAUSE I'M SHORT?

 _ **Alex**_ _laughs_ : has anyone told you, you're funny? no silly height has nothing to do with being strong dumb ass and you know now that you bring that up, you're not so bad for a shorty

 **Harley** : you're seriously fucking crazy

 _ **Jon**_ _goes to the police station to make a report after searching with no luck..._ _ **Donnie**_ _flies out to Paris to help him...By this time_ _ **Jon**_ _is desperate to find them._

 **Donnie** finds him **Jon**!

 **Ddub** : what the fuck is going on?

 **Jon** : I don't know where he's got them. He's gonna kill them, **D**...I can't lose them

 **Ddub** : okay bro you gotta stop for a second and breathe...we're not gonna let that happen I'm here now I'm gonna help in the best way that I can

 **Ddub** : we're not gonna lose them

 **Jon** : thank you, if I lost either one of them I would go insane.

 **Donnie** _tries to get him to calm down..._ _ **Jon**_ _took a deep breath and hugged_ _ **Donnie**_

 **Ddub** : I won't let that happen ( _corresponds_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _is crying but only because_ _ **Donnie**_ _is gonna help him_

 **Ddub** : let it out...then we'll get really pissed and we'll find them I know we will. I know this is incredibly hard but we can't lose focus. Let's look at all the same places again

 _ **Jon**_ _nodded_ : okay, this is so hard, I love them so much.

 **Ddub** : I do too and I can't stand to see you like this...it kills me, so..let's get up, brush off and keep looking we can do it I know we can

 **Jon** : you're the best, and if **Jenny** was in this situation I'd help you out

 **Ddub** : if that were the case I swear to you the guy would be 100 feet underground by now

 _They start looking non-stop_

 **Jon** : OH BELIEVE ME, **ALEX** IS A DEAD MAN! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM

After long hours of searching... **Alex** calls **Jon**

 **Jon** : QUIT CALLING ME!

 **Alex** : oh okay ( _fires a shot into the air_. _**Jon**_ _freezes up and starts quivering_ ) I guess they're not that important to you ( _sends him a pic of_ _ **Harley**_ _when he beat him all bloody and slumped over on the floor_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _starts freaking out again_ : baby, oh god what the hell did you do to him?

 _ **Alex**_ _'s voice filled of malice_ : HE'S DEAD! ( _hangs up..._ _ **Jon**_ _starts crying hysterically_ )

 _ **Donnie**_ _sees the pic of_ _ **Harley**_ : **Jon** , come on we have to find them, you can't give up

 _ **Jon**_ _falls for it and pushes_ _ **Donnie**_ _away and throws himself on the floor hysterically crying_ : I can't anymore...it's over...FUCK!

 **Donnie** : you said yourself that he's manipulative, he could just be telling you he killed him, come on don't believe him

 **Jon** : YOU DIDN'T HEAR WHAT I HEARD...HE'S NOT AFTER THE ONES YOU LOVE...IT'S OVER!

 _ **Donnie**_ _grabbed gently by the shoulders_

 **Jon** : I LOST THEM, DAMN IT!

 _Jon pushes Donnie away_

 **Donnie** : **JON**! HE'S FUCKIN LYING TO YOU

 **Jon** : AND HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW? HE DOESN'T HAVE YOUR BROTHER AND HE DOESN'T HAVE YOUR WIFE SO HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW? HUH? TELL ME...TELL ME!

 _ **Donnie**_ _holds him even though_ _ **Jon**_ _is pulling away_ : do you trust me? DO YOU **JON**?!

 _ **Jon**_ _nods yes in his weak emotional state_

 **Donnie** : he's lying to you and I know in my heart they're not dead, he's only taunting you because he knows they mean the world to you he's pushing your buttons he knows how to upset you

 _ **Alex**_ _goes outside and fires a shot the boys hear it pretty clearly and run towards the noise and they run to where it came from,_ _ **Alex**_ _waits inside...that's exactly what he wanted to happen...they run into an abandoned warehouse_

 _ **Alex**_ _shuts the door behind them_ : start walking this is gonna end right now I'm tired of this I'm tired of being pushed away and ignored by you

 **Jon** : seriously **Alex**? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?

 **Alex** : well it's not a fucking genie if that's what you were expecting?...fucking duh...it's me

 **Donnie** to **Jon** : this is the mother fucker you've been chasing? **Harley** 's a major upgrade dude

 **Jon** : He's not an upgrade he's a gift...fuck yeah he is. my babe is hotter ( **Jon** goes up to **Alex** and punches him)

 _ **Donnie**_ _fights_ _ **Alex**_

 **Donnie** to **Jon** : find them they have to be here somewhere...GO!

 _ **Jon**_ _yells out for them there's only one sound coming from both directions of the hallway_

 **Jordan** : **Jon** , over here! I'm over here!

 _ **Harley**_ _'s passed out so the only way he will answer is if_ _ **Jon**_ _finds the room and wakes him_

 _ **Jon**_ _gets to his brother first_ : are you okay bro?

 **Jordan** : yeah...where the fuck am I?

 **Jon** : in an abandoned warehouse and so is **Harley**. **Alex** took both of you

 **Jordan** : get me the fuck out of here, WHAT?!, he took him too?

 **Jon** : yeah he does, I'm gonna fuckin' kill him

 _ **Jon**_ _untied him...they get out of the room_ _ **Jordan**_ _was in and start calling for_ _ **Harley**_ _and search for him_

 **Jordan** to **Jon** : that son of a bitch is dead when I'm through with him

 **Jon** : **Donnie** is taking care of him right now as we speak,I have to find **Harley**

 **Jordan** : **D** 's here?

 **Jon** : He's not answering me

 **Jordan** : who else knows?

 _ **Jon**_ _nods_ : yeah I called him to help me find you guys

 _ **Jordan**_ _initially gets a bad feeling_ : bro that can't be good I'm sorry ( _talking about_ _ **Harley**_ _not answering_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _looked like he was going to cry_

 **Jordan** : we'll find him I promise ( _they keep looking_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _wakes up slowly cause he hears his husband calling out for him_

 **Harley** : bae? ( _he realizes it's_ _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Jordan**_ _so he makes as much noise as possible so they're able to find him_ ) bae! over here! ( _in hushed tones_ ) come quick I wanna go home

 _ **Jon**_ _finds him_ : baby! OMG what did that fucker do to you?

 **Harley** : Oh thank God get me the fuck out of here. I spit in his face so he hit me

 _ **Jordan**_ _goes into the room where_ _ **Harley**_ _'s at_

 **Harley** : **Jordan**? Wtf?! he's gonna come any minute we have to hurry

 **Jon** : no babe, **Donnie** is here with me and he is beating the shit out of him right now but we do have to hurry

 **Harley** : **Donnie** too?

 **Jon** : yes I was desperate to find you and **Jordan** so I called him to help me

 _ **Donnie**_ _exhausted from the beat down he gave_ _ **Alex**_ _slumps in a corner and passes out...at this point_ _ **Jordan**_ _and_ _ **Jon**_ _have_ _ **Harley**_ _and they leave_

 _ **Harley**_ _'s loose so he's able to give_ _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Jordan**_ _a hug_

 _They both hug him,_ _ **Jon**_ _kisses him and holds him close crying_ : oh baby I thought he had killed you

 **Harley** to **Jon** : so did I, you okay? he didn't do anything to you?

 _All 4 go to the police station to let them know where_ _ **Alex**_ _is_

 _ **Jon**_ _shook his head_ : no love, I'm fine, I'm just so relieved you're alive

 **Jordan** : that makes 2 of us

 **Jon** : you need to go to the E.R.

 **Harley** : no, I wanna go home, I'm fine really it's not as bad as it looks

 _ **Jon**_ _turns to his brother_ : are you okay? do you need medical attention

 _ **Jon**_ _argues with_ _ **Harley**_ : no babe, I'm taking you to the hospital, you're hurt,your head is bleeding

 **Harley** to **Jordan** : **JK** you alright?

 _ **Harley**_ _argues back_ : I'm not going to the fucking hospital I want to go home

 **Jordan** : yeah I'm fine, no I'm not hurt he didn't do anything to me except tell me bullshit

 _ **Jon**_ _gives in_ : okay love, I'll take you 's go.

 _ **Jon**_ _puts his arms around his brother and husband they get home and neither_ _ **Jordan**_ _or_ _ **Harley**_ _want to even look at a room so all 3 sleep in the living room till the boys calm down._ _ **Jon**_ _didn't sleep much, he kept waking up to check on his little brother and husband and since_ _ **Jon**_ _'s awake he decides to carefully bandage_ _ **Harley**_ _'s wounds himself since_ _ **Harley**_ _didn't want to go to the hospital_

 _ **Jon**_ _finished doing that and whispers in his ear_ : I love you baby

 _ **Harley**_ _wakes up panicked_ : huh?...where am I?

 _ **Jordan**_ _tossing and turning but doesn't wake up till morning_

 _ **Jon**_ _calms him_ : Shhh it's okay baby, you're safe we're home now

 _ **Harley**_ _curls up with him_ : oh God! ( _ **Jon**_ _holds him really close_. _Sees his bandages_ ) what...how?...who?

 **Jon** : babe, I bandaged you up and you're okay, I'm here and I'm not gonna let him hurt you again

 **Harley** : I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch

 _Gets up to go to the bathroom but stops in front of the door not able to go in right away_

 _ **Jon**_ _watches him_ : do you want me to go with you love, I'll wait outside the door

 _ **Harley**_ _looks at him but says nothing and goes in leaving the door wide open, Jon followed him anyway and just waits till he got out_

 _ **Harley**_ _gets out_ : aaahhh! get away from me.

 _ **Jon**_ _felt bad for scaring him_ : baby! it's me, come here, I'm sorry

 _ **Harley**_ _goes back to his spot on the floor immediately and pretends to sleep and stays very still_

 **Jon** : I'm sorry I scared you, I was so scared I was gonna lose you today

 _ **Jordan**_ _wakes up thinking someone broke in_ : who's there?

 _ **Jon**_ _goes to him_ : it's okay, bro, I scared **Harley** by accident, go back to sleep, he just screamed

 **Jordan** : is he okay?

 **Jon** : yeah he's okay, but I feel bad for scaring him

 **Jordan** : he's traumatized I think it's normal ( _sits on the couch_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _nods_ : I know, damn him, I am so angry that he did this to you 2

 _ **Marlene**_ _calls_ _ **Jon**_

 **Jon** : SHIT! it's mom! do you want to tell her?

 _ **Jordan**_ _opens his eyes wide_ : don't tell her anything, please bro I don't want her to freak out

 _ **Jon**_ _nods_ : Hi mom!

 **Marlene** : hey baby I hope I didn't interrupt anything I was just curious to know if you've heard from your brother, **Evey** and I have called him several times but can't get a hold of him

 _ **Jordan**_ _moves closer to_ _ **Harley**_ _to watch him while_ _ **Jon**_ _talks to his mom on the phone_

 _ **Jon**_ _told her that_ _ **Jordan**_ _called him once, that afternoon_ : yeah but he was calling from his hotel and he said he forgot his phone charger so his phone is dead

 **Marlene** : oh okay...I wonder why he didn't call me to tell me that. He's usually not like that, okay baby I'll call **Evey** and let her know, sorry to have bothered you go back to doing what you were doing, love you sugar plum

 **Jon** : you know **Jordan** , he doesn't think sometimes, love you too mom, bye.

 _Hangs up with her_

 _ **Jordan**_ _gave him a look_ : gee thanks bro ( _laughed_ )

 _They both end up laughing a bit_

 **Jordan** to **Jon** : he's shaking, he's really creeped out

 _ **Jon**_ _moves closer to_ _ **Harley**_ _too_ : baby! you're safe love, I'm here, **Jordan** 's here too

 **Jordan** : don't get me wrong I am too but he seems more affected by it

 _ **Harley**_ _jumps when he hears_ _ **Jon**_ _'s voice...wide awake but lying down_

 **Jordan** to **Harley** : we're both home you don't have to worry about a thing, you can relax now

 _ **Jon**_ _looks at_ _ **Jordan**_ : I feel so bad this happened to you two, it's my fault, he had the problem with me, but he took it out on you.

 _ **Jon**_ _starts crying_

 **Jordan** to **Jon** : it's not your fault...bro! ( _sits next to him to console him_ ) you didn't go looking for this, all this shit fell on you from nowhere, look **Harley** and I are both fine **Harley** 's a bit more affected by what happened than me but we're both okay...it's over. most likely the bastard is dead by now, **DDUB** wasn't gonna let him off the hook at all

 _ **Jon**_ _looks at_ _ **Jordan**_ _and then at_ _ **Harley**_ : I know, he fired a gunshot and told me **Harley** was dead

 **Jordan** : he did what? That jackass, just breathe, I'm proud of you, you never gave up that says a lot

 _ **Jon**_ _nods_ : I thought he shot him and he had showed me a pic he took on his phone that he beat him

 _ **Jordan**_ _inhales deep_ : that fucker, but you know what? now you know we're both fine...you saved us (gets choked up)

 **Jon** : I'd do anything for you 2, you're the most important men in my life

 **Jordan** : and we would do the same thing for you ( **Jordan** hugged **Jon** ) you're my dad I knew you'd find me though sometime I did think otherwise but that was his fault not yours

 _ **Jon**_ _cried even more when_ _ **Jordan**_ _called him dad_

 **Jordan** : I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry again

 _ **Donnie**_ _shows up at_ _ **Jon**_ _'s..._ _ **Harley**_ _heard the knock on the door and screamed_

 **Jon** : bae its okay its just the door ( _gets up to open it_ ) **D**? come in please

 _ **Harley**_ _lays back down and_ _ **Jordan**_ _lays with him for a while_

 **Jon** to **Donnie** : dude I'm sorry for earlier I was angry, frustrated and tired

 **Donnie** : hey bro, it's no problem, I know you were so scared, **Jordan** and **Harley** are your life

 **Jon** to **Donnie** : you bet your ass they are

 **Jordan** to **Donnie** : don't worry about me I'm fine it's **Harley** I'm worried about... **D** no one back home can find out about this

 **Donnie** : they're not gonna find out by me don't worry

 _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Jordan**_ _at the same time_ : thank you!

 _ **Harley**_ _woke up screaming from a nightmare_

 _ **Jon**_ _runs to him_ : bae it's okay I'm here I'm right here shhhh! you're okay ( _sits with him and holds him_ ) you're okay bae relax you're okay

 _ **Harley**_ _cuddles up to him crying_ : he was gonna kill you babe

 **Jon** to **Harley** : no bae he's not I'm not gonna let it happen ( _rubs his back..._ _ **Harley**_ _was hysterical_ )

 _ **Jordan**_ _to_ _ **Harley**_ _in a soft tone so he doesn't jump_ : we're not gonna let that happen

 _ **Donnie**_ _knelt down_ : **Jordan** 's right, I will protect all 3 of you.

 **Jon** : see bae nothing's gonna happen

 _ **Harley**_ _looked at_ _ **Jon**_ : he wants you back, please don't leave me

 **Jon** : fuck no! I'd have to be insane to go back...not after what he did to me and most definitely not after what he did to you

 **Jordan** : he's crazy if he thinks I'm gonna let **Jon** go back to him...he's gonna have to go through me a billion times

 **Harley** : I love you

 _ **Jon**_ _holds him close not wanting to let him go_ : I love you too bae ( _They kiss_ )

 **Jordan** to **Donnie** : why don't we give them a moment

 _Gets up and waits for_ _ **Donnie**_ _and go to the kitchen._ _ **Harley**_ _continues to cuddle up to_ _ **Jon**_ _...a week and several days pass..._ _ **Harley**_ _adjusts slowly but surely, still hates being alone for long periods of time and closing any door when he's in a room...He kind of becomes clingy to_ _ **Jon**_ _...he doesn't mind one bit_

 **Harley** : can I go to work with you please?

 **Jon** : of course bae any time you want as often as you want ( _gets closer to him_ ) how's my babe feeling today?

 **Harley** : I just don't want to be alone

 **Jon** : that's fine with me...I'll feel more at ease if you come with me.

 _ **Harley**_ _starts to cry again_

 **Jon** : babe no, please don't cry I'm right here I don't want to be apart from you any more than you want to be apart from me, everything's fine now. it's not gonna happen again I promise

 **Harley** : what if he comes to get me again, while you're here, and hurts you, kills us both

 _ **Jon**_ _hugs him to console_ : sssshhhhh bae don't think like that, that's not gonna happen

 _ **Harley**_ _clings onto_ _ **Jon**_ : I can't lose you baby

 **Jon** : baby you're not gonna lose me I promise

 **Harley** : you promise?

 **Jon** : I swear ( _gets_ _ **Harley**_ _to lock eyes with him_ ) I love you

 **Harley** : I love you too baby

 **Jon** : and nothing on this planet will ever change that

 _ **Harley**_ _kisses him and leaning against his forehead..._ _ **Jon**_ _corresponds_

 _A few more days pass_ _ **Harley**_ _much better..._ _ **Jordan**_ _still staying with them in Paris_

 _ **Jon**_ _after much thought and careful planning decides to completely come clean_ : babe can you come here please? ( _anxious and nervous but determined to come clean_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _is scared now_ : what is it love?

Jon: can we talk? ( _sits down and rubs the palms of his hands on his knees...takes a deep breath_ )

 **Harley** : of course baby, what is it?

 **Jon** : before I say what I have to say I want to remind you that I love you and I always will no matter what and more than anything on this planet...remember that okay? ( _turns his head away and takes another breath..._ _ **Jordan**_ _listening from the bedroom_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _was really scared now_ : baby you're scaring me, what is it?

 **Jon** : sorry babe this is just so hard and I don't mean to scare you it's just I really don't know the exact way to tell you because it's gonna be hard to take in and it's gonna hurt me to tell you as much as it is for you to hear it

 **Harley** : **Jon** what's going on? out with it already

 _ **Jon**_ _'s heart beats fast and his pulse starts racing_

 _ **Jon**_ _was scared to tell him_ : I don't know how to tell you babe

 **Harley** : for the love of God babe out with it already

 **Jon** : It's something that I wanted to keep to myself but since we have no secrets and you deserve to know so I'll tell you.

 **Harley** : okay...and? babe out with it come on...how bad can it really be?

 _ **Jon**_ _was crying now_ : baby it's so bad, more than you can ever imagine.

 **Harley** : babe, hey it's alright I'm fine now, I can take it ( _caresses his face_ ) look at me

 _ **Jon**_ _looks at him with tears in his eyes_ : I don't know how you're gonna take this

 _ **Harley**_ _wipes the tears_ : away try me

 _ **Jon**_ _takes another deep breath_ : okay here goes

 **Harley** : you've been with me and **Jordan** endlessly through this ordeal with nothing but patience and love all day every day now it's my turn to do the same thing for you

 **Jon** : Okay, 2 years into the relationship with **Alex**...oh god I can't do this baby but I have kept this secret locked up for so long

 **Harley** : babe yes you can...what happened in those 2 yrs? breathe just breathe

 _ **Jon**_ _was trembling_

 **Harley** : I'm right here ( _keeps caressing him to calm him down_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _nods_ : okay, I came home one night from work, **Alex** was there with his friends drinking and smoking weed

 _ **Harley**_ _'s expression changes when he hears_ _ **Alex**_ _'s name_ : mhm! Okay keep going baby get it out I'm right here

 _ **Jon**_ _took another deep breath_

 **Harley** : well?

 **Jon** : I went into my room to get away and he goes into the room to yell at me that I was being rude to his stupid friends

 **Harley** : what's so bad about that? it's your apartment

 **Jon** : He walks back out and comes back 15 minutes later, with his friends...

 _ **Harley**_ _assumes_ : a fight breaks up I bet...were you hurt? okay let me rephrase how badly were you hurt?

 _ **Jon**_ _shakes his head and starts crying again...by this point_ _ **Jordan**_ _is standing by the bedroom door peeking in through the opened crack of the door_

 _ **Harley**_ _holds his hands_ : babe what is it?

 **Jon** : he and his 3 friends ( _He couldn't compose himself_ )

 **Harley** : babe! hey it's okay breathe you'll feel better if you get it out of your system...babe?

 **Jon** : **Alex** raped me! Then when he was done, he told his friends to finish, they took turns raping

me for 4 hours

 _ **Harley**_ _tries to stay calm pulls back from him but not too far apart_ : what?

 **Jon** : They all took turns raping me!

 **Harley** : I'm gonna kill him

 _ **Jordan**_ _frozen in shock by what he just heard backs away from the door and sits back on the bed_

 **Harley** : babe, I'm so sorry you should have never gone through that. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch...THEY HAD NO RIGHT HE HAD NO RIGHT WHAT SO FUCKING EVER!

 _ **Jon**_ _was crying_ : baby please?

 **Harley** : what?

 **Jon** : Please don't be mad at me for keeping it from you. Nobody knows

 **Harley** : how...Oh God! that's it I'm gonna kill him ( _storms out to find_ _ **Alex**_ )

 **Jon** : **Harley**! Get back here baby!

 _ **Harley**_ _ranting to himself_ : mother fucker your dead I swear to God you're so dead

 _ **Harley**_ _was on his way to find_ _ **Alex**_ _..._ _ **Jordan**_ _comes out of the room_

 _ **Jon**_ _tries to compose himself...He was trembling_ :hey bro what's wrong? a nightmare?

 _ **Jordan**_ _shook his head_ : no, I'm so sorry bro, I overheard you talking to **Harley** , about what **Alex** did to you

 _ **Jon**_ _'s expression changes_ : what exactly did you hear?

 **Jordan** : That **Alex** and his friends raped you repeatedly

 _Takes a deep breath in aggressively_

 **Jon** : fuck! Bro you cannot tell mom, please?

 **Jordan** : what? I...I...I don't know if I can keep that promise, **Jon** mom needs to know

 _ **Harley**_ _locates_ _ **Alex**_ _and beats the shit out of him...he's furious and doesn't stop kicking and punching him_

 **Jordan** to **Jon** : you don't understand...it's gonna be impossible for me to hide this from her I'm not going to be able too

 _ **Curtis**_ _a mutual friend of_ _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _hears the shouting and the punches and rushes to find out what it is so he can report it...once he sees it's_ _ **Harley**_ _the one involved in the fight he goes in and tries to break it up_

 _ **Jon**_ _put his hands on_ _ **Jordan**_ _'s shoulders_ : **Jordan** please, I'm begging don't tell mom, do you have any idea what it'll do to her? It'll destroy her.

 **Jordan** to **Jon** : do you have any given idea what it's doing to me right now?

 **Jon** : I know, and I'm so sorry you had to find out that way or at all.

 **Jordan** : were you even gonna tell me at all? I know I made the mistake of listening in and I'm sorry that I did but I did...how the hell do you expect me to hide what I know? when you know she knows us like open books

 _Back at the alley..._ _ **Curtis**_ _tries to break up the fight_

 **Curtis** to **Harley** : dude! what are you doing? have you gone crazy?

 **Curtis** : **Harley** stop! you're gonna kill him

 **Harley** : I want to fucking kill him! let me have at him

 **Curtis** : **Harley** no! stop!

 _ **Harley**_ _didn't want to stop..._ _ **Curtis**_ _tries to get in between them. A couple of other friends join in to help_ _ **Curtis**_ _stop the fight_

 **Curtis** : no! **Harley** you're gonna get arrested

 _ **Harley**_ _wasn't listening still going at it_ : I don't give a fuck

 **Harley** to **Alex** : die mother fucker die...I'm gonna kill you, you fucking bastard you worthless piece of shit

 **Curtis** pulls **Harley** off of **Alex**...for a moment **Curtis** does separate them and pins **Harley** against the alley wall: Stop! I mean it **Harley** , quit it! You could get arrested or even worse hurt and we both know what that would do to **Jon** if you got hurt...dude! chill!

 **Harley** : he deserves to die, he hurt my baby, he hurt my **Jon**

 _He breaks down crying_

 **Curtis** : what? ( **Curtis** takes **Harley** home)

 _ **Darrell**_ _and_ _ **Jason**_ _get_ _ **Alex**_ _out of the alley once he's free..._ _ **Harley**_ _pushes him away and starts running to find_ _ **Alex**_ _again_. _**Curtis**_ _goes after him...while running he finds_ _ **Jon**_ _'s number and calls..._ _ **Jon**_ _is talking to_ _ **Jordan**_ _when his phone rings_

 **Curtis** : Jon! get over here **Harley** 's gone mad

 **Jon** : FUCK!

 **Curtis** : he's going after **Alex** you need to hurry

 **Jon** : I'll be there soon

 **Curtis** : HURRY!

 _ **Jordan**_ _goes with him_

 **Curtis** : **Harley** stop!

 _ **Harley**_ _wasn't listening and he wasn't giving up_

 **Curtis** : Shit! ( _ **Curtis**_ _pulls him off again_ )

 _ **Curtis**_ _pins him against a wall...makes_ _ **Harley**_ _look at him_ : look at me! this isn't the way to solve things you know better than that dude...come on enough already

 _He was still crying_

 **Harley** : He hurt **Jon**

Curtis: bro I know you told me that and I'm sorry he did but this isn't the way to do things you know that, Do you think **Jon** wants you to do this? He loves you dammit

 _ **Darrell**_ _steps in to talk some sense into_ _ **Harley**_ : dude Curt's right you can't do this sort of shit, it's not like you, what you and **Jon** have is solid and if he told you whatever he told you it's because he loves you too damn much and trusts your good judgement...dude don't do this...not this way focus on yours and **Jon** 's needs

 _Just then_ _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Jordan**_ _arrive..._ _ **Curtis**_ _goes up to_ _ **Jon**_ _while_ _ **Darrell**_ _is talking to_ _ **Harley**_

 **Curtis** : he's beyond pissed

 **Jon** : I know he is, he's just protecting me

 **Curtis** : he's broken **Jon**

 _ **Jon**_ _went over to_ _ **Harley**_ : baby come here please? I'm not mad at you

 _Harley storms past them_

 _ **Jordan**_ _gets mad_ : **HARLEY**! you're not being fair man you're better than this I know we've had a rough couple of weeks and I know what my brother told you is a hard pill to swallow but you're much better than this...I wanna kill that fucker too for everything he's done dude we can work this out together come on don't you think **Jon** and you have had enough already? with everything you both have had to endure with all the bullshit you both have had to go through I feel your pain dude I know your crushed so am I

 _ **Harley**_ _stands there listening to_ _ **Jordan**_

 _ **Jordan**_ _keeps talking_ : lets you and me help him out like we've always done we're a team we always have been we work well together all 3 of us,we're the 3 musketeers. I know this hurts, to know that he was raped. It kills me...they ganged up on him there was not much he could do it was 3 against 1

 **Jon** to **Harley** : bae please let's just go home, you don't want to listen to me that's fine I can deal with that but at least listen to my brother, he too wants the best for you. Yell at me all you want...HIT ME all you want I don't care but please come home bae please

 **Harley** to **Jordan** : he kept that from me all this time

 **Jon** : I know I did and I'm sorry I'm extremely sorry I just didn't know how to tell you and I thought I was doing the right thing keeping it all bottled up I thought I was making it go away if I didn't say it because I felt that if I didn't say it, it didn't exist. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to tell you that I had been raped? baby I am so sorry

 **Jordan** to **Harley** : you see, he's hurting too...just as much and plenty more he carried that burden all these years just so you 2 can be happy and I've been blessed enough to witness that happiness that you have...look at what this is doing to all of us we can't let **Alex** win we have to be stronger

 _ **Jon**_ _broke down crying_

 **Jordan** to **Harley** : listen to how he is right now...is that how you want him to be from now on? because that's all I've hearing since we got through the hell we lived is this really how it's gonna be from now on? us blowing up for stupid shit you think he wouldn't do the same thing for you if it was the other way around? don't lock yourself up you can work this out you have in the past and I know you always will cause you 2 love each other to goddamn much to not fix things, to not care about each other

 _ **Jon**_ _wouldn't stop crying_

 **Jordan** : it's true sometimes to shut people up the best thing to do is beat the fuck out of them, but in the long run where is that going to get you?

 _ **Curtis**_ _takes_ _ **Jon**_ _away to calm him down and_ _ **Jordan**_ _stays trying to knock some sense into_ _ **Harley**_ _...something which seems to be working._ _ **Harley**_ _is listening intently to his brother-in-law_

 **Jordan** : nowhere, that's where all this bullshit is gonna get you, the only place you end up is in the slammer doing 10 to life because you killed someone and the only way my brother will be able to see you is behind glass windows and I don't want that and I know you don't either and sure as fuck **Jon** doesn't either. Do you love **Jon**?

 _ **Harley**_ _nods his head_ : yes

 **Jordan** : then can you find it in your heart to forgive him?

 **Harley** : I was never mad at him there's nothing to forgive

 _Leans up against a wall breaks down and just lets himself drop to the floor_

 **Jordan** : good. He loves you so Goddamn much

In between sobs

 **Harley** : why is this happening? it was never like this he hasn't done anything wrong to deserve any of it

 _ **Jon**_ _had calmed down and went over to_ _ **Harley**_ _._ _ **Jordan**_ _takes them home...to Boston._ _ **Harley**_ _decided to take a sabbatical from the gym._ _ **Jon**_ _does the same thing from his job_. _In Boston Jon helps his mom out with farm stuff..._ _ **Harley**_ _hangs out with_ _ **Jordan**_ _more often_

 _ **Marlene**_ _during the lunch break to_ _ **Jon**_ : baby, you haven't hardly spoken since you got here are you and **Harley** okay?

 **Jon** : yeah ma' we're fine...why?

 **Marlene** : it just seems like he's always with your brother

 **Jon** : hahaha they're just hangin out

 **Marlene** : if you say so my love. Okay.

 **Jon** : you know since me and **Harley** were in Paris we're together all the time...which I don't mind don't get me wrong so when we come here or NYC we kinda like doing different things

 **Marlene** : good, I'm glad, you two belong together, he's good for you

 _Walks off when he starts getting teary eyed when he hears her say that about him and_ _ **Harley**_

 _ **Marlene**_ _suspects something is wrong_ : baby what is wrong?

 **Jon** : why do you think something's wrong? ( _carrying buckets of chicken food_ )

 **Marlene** : because you look like you're about to cry, come on **Jonathan** I know you like a book

 **Jon** : no mom I'm fine really, I just got something in my eye...I think it's my allergies flaring up again.

 _When_ _ **Jordan**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _get home_ _ **Harley**_ _goes straight to_ _ **Marlene**_ : ma I can't take it anymore

 **Jordan** : I know why

 **Harley** to **Marlene** : there's something you don't know

 **Jon** looks at **Harley** : baby, please don't? I'm begging you

 **Harley** to **Jon** : baby I'm sorry I can't take it you can't take it...it's time, she needs to know I truly am sorry

 _ **Jordan**_ _beats_ _ **Harley**_ _to the punch and blurts it out_

 **Jordan** : Mom **Jon** went through something horrible when he was with **Alex**

 **Jon** : **Jordan**! Don't.

 **Jordan** to **Jon** : hate me if you want, that I can take but keeping this locked up I can't anymore I'm sorry...he was gang raped by **Alex** and his friends 2 yrs into their relationship

 _ **Harley**_ _to_ _ **Jordan**_ _after he tells_ _ **Marlene**_ _the whole thing_ : **Jordan** dude what the fuck!

 _ **Harley**_ _walks over to_ _ **Jon**_ _and stands by him_ : babe, I'm sorry

 _ **Jon**_ _breaks down uncontrollably in front of_ _ **Marlene**_

 _ **Harley**_ _kneels down next to him...consoles him_ : I'm sorry baby but it had to come out it was eating us alive

 **Jon** : it was something I never wanted my mother to know

 **Harley** : I know baby and I'm sorry but it had to be done

 _ **Marlene**_ _is in shock_

 **Harley** : this secret was killing all of us

 **Jordan** to **Marlene** : mom you okay?

 _ **Marlene**_ _shook her head_ : NO, OMG **Jon** baby why didn't you tell me? ( _she was in tears_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _also in tears_ : I'm sorry mommy

 _ **Marlene**_ _got_ _ **Jon**_ _and pulled him closer to her_ : No baby, this isn't your fault, there is nothing to be sorry about

 _ **Harley**_ _and_ _ **Jordan**_ _step aside and watch without saying anything_

 **Jon** : I let it happen, I couldn't fight it I couldn't make them stop ( _ **Jon**_ _lets_ _ **Marlene**_ _hug him but turns away in shame_ )

 **Marlene** : baby, you were raped by 4 men. how could you fight them off?

 **Jon** : I was too ashamed to tell anyone

 _ **Jon**_ _falls to his knees..._ _ **Harley**_ _rushes to pick him up_ : no baby get up please, don't ( _ **Jon**_ _lets_ _ **Harley**_ _hold him this time not pushing him away_ )

 **Harley** : come here baby, it's over, you're no longer with him, he can't hurt you anymore you have me now

 **Jon** : he just did

 **Harley** : what do you mean love?

 **Jon** to **Harley** : my mother found out, she didn't have to find out I didn't want her to find out

 **Harley** : I know baby, but she deserves to know, she is hurt, yes but she will heal, her heart is broken, yes but it won't be like that for long

 _ **Jordan**_ _helps_ _ **Harley**_ _take_ _ **Jon**_ _inside the house..._ _ **Marlene**_ _follows them making sure her son is_


End file.
